List of Ultra Rare cards
Ultra Rares in Starter Deck Note: In every Starter Deck that has been released, there has been 1 Ultra Rare. Ultra Rares in SDY * Dark Magician Ultra Rares in SDK * Blue-Eyes White Dragon Ultra Rares in SDP * Relinquished Ultra Rares in SDJ * Red-Eyes Black Dragon Ultra Rares in SKE * Kaiser Sea Horse Ultra Rares in SYE * Black Luster Soldier Ultra Rares in YSD * Elemental Hero Bladedge Ultra Rares in YSDJ * Elemental Hero Necroshade Ultra Rares in YSDS * Expressroid Ultra Rares in 5DS1 * Junk Warrior Ultra Rares in 5DS2 * Road Warrior Ultra Rares in 5DS3 * Junk Destroyer Ultra Rares in YS11 * Number 39: Utopia Ultra Rares in Structure Decks Ultra Rares in SD1 (Structure Deck: Dragon's Roar) * Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon Ultra Rares in SD2 (Structure Deck: Zombie Madness) * Vampire Genesis Ultra Rares in SD3 (Structure Deck: Blaze of Destruction) * Infernal Flame Emperor Ultra Rares in SD4 (Structure Deck: Fury from the Deep) * Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus Ultra Rares in SD5 (Structure Deck: Warrior's Triumph) * Gilford the Legend Ultra Rares in SD6 (Structure Deck: Spellcaster's Judgment) * Dark Eradicator Warlock Ultra Rares in SD7 (Structure Deck: Invincible Fortress) * Exxod, Master of The Guard Ultra Rares in SD8 (Structure Deck: Lord of the Storm) * Simorgh, Bird of Divinity Ultra Rares in SD09 (Structure Deck: Dinosaur's Rage) * Super Conductor Tyranno Ultra Rares in SD10 (Structure Deck: Machine Re-Volt) * Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon Ultra Rares in SDRL (Rise of the Dragon Lords Structure Deck) * Felgrand Dragon Ultra Rares in SDDE (The Dark Emperor Structure Deck) * Caius the Shadow Monarch Ultra Rares in SDZW (Zombie World Structure Deck) * Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon Ultra Rares in SDSC (Spellcaster's Command Structure Deck) * Endymion, the Master Magician Ultra Rares in SDWS (Warrior's Strike Structure Deck) * Phoenix Gearfried Ultra Rares in SDMM (Machina Mayhem Structure Deck) * Machina Fortress Ultra Rares in SDDL (Dragunity Legion Structure Deck) * Dragunity Arma Leyvaten Ultra Rares in SDLS (Lost Sanctuary Structure Deck) * Master Hyperion Ultra Rares in SDGU (Gates of the Underworld Structure Deck) * Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World Ultra Rares in SDMA (Structure Deck: Marik) * Lava Golem, Mystical Beast of Serket, and Temple of the Kings Ultra Rares in Booster Packs Ultra Rares from LOB to AST Ultra Rares in LOB (Legend of Blue-Eyes White Dragon) * Blue-Eyes White Dragon * Dark Magician * Exodia the Forbidden One * Gaia the Fierce Knight * Left Arm of the Forbidden One * Left Leg of the Forbidden One * Monster Reborn * Red-Eyes Black Dragon * Right Arm of the Forbidden One * Right Leg of the Forbidden One Ultra Rares in MRD (Metal Raiders) * B. Skull Dragon * Barrel Dragon * Change of Heart * Horn of Heaven * Magic Jammer * Mirror Force * Seven Tools of the Bandit * Solemn Judgment * Summoned Skull * Time Wizard Ultra Rares in MRL/SRL (Magic Ruler/Spell Ruler) * Axe of Despair * Delinquent Duo * Megamorph * Mystical Space Typhoon * Relinquished * Snatch Steal * Spellbinding Circle * The Forceful Sentry * Toon Mermaid * Toon Summoned Skull Ultra Rares in PSV (Pharaoh's Servant) * Beast of Talwar * Buster Blader * Call Of The Haunted * Ceasefire * Chain Destruction * Goblin Attack Force * Premature Burial * The Fiend Megacyber * The Legendary Fisherman * Thousand-Eyes Restrict Ultra Rares in LON (Labyrinth of Nightmare) * Card of Safe Return * Destiny Board * Dark Necrofear * Mage Power * Mask of Restrict * Royal Command * The Last Warrior from Another Planet * The Masked Beast * Torrential Tribute * United We Stand Ultra Rares in LOD (Legacy of Darkness) * Airknight Parshath * Creature Swap * Dark Ruler Ha Des * Fiber Jar * Freed the Matchless General * Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi * Last Turn * Marauding Captain * Tyrant Dragon * Yamata Dragon Ultra Rares in PGD (Pharaonic Guardian) * Byser Shock * Don Zaloog * Fushioh Richie * Great Dezard * Guardian Sphinx * Helpoemer * Mystical Knight of Jackal * Nightmare Wheel * Question * Rope of Life Ultra Rares in MFC (Magician's Force) * Amazoness Swords Woman * Breaker the Magical Warrior * Chaos Command Magician * Dark Paladin * Double Spell * Luster Dragon * Paladin of White Dragon * Spell Canceller * XY-Dragon Cannon * XYZ-Dragon Cannon Ultra Rares in DCR (Dark Crisis) * Blast Held by a Tribute * Cost Down * Exodia Necross * Guardian Ceal * Guardian Grarl * Interdimensional Matter Transporter * Kaiser Glider * Reflect Bounder * Shinato, King of a Higher Plane * Skull Archfiend of Lightning Ultra Rares in IOC (Invasion of Chaos) * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning * Black Tyranno * Dark Magician of Chaos * Dark Mirror Force * Dimension Fusion * Guardian Angel Joan * Insect Princess * Levia-Dragon - Daedalus * Manticore of Darkness * Strike Ninja Ultra Rares in AST (Ancient Sanctuary) * Archlord Zerato * Blowback Dragon * Burst Stream of Destruction * Curse of Anubis * Dark Magic Attack * Enemy Controller * Gear Golem the Moving Fortress * Ghost Knight of Jackal * Spirit of the Pharaoh * The Agent of Judgment - Saturn Ultra Rares from Dark Beginning (Volumes 1 and 2) to Dark Revelation (Volumes 1, 2, 3 & 4) ''Note: Ultra Rares in these 6 Sets have a limitation of 15 cards.'' Ultra Rares in DB1 (Dark Beginning Volume 1) * Snatch Steal * Jinzo * Imperial Order * Dark Sage * Big Shield Gardna * Blue-Eyes White Dragon * Dark Magician * Raigeki * Monster Reborn * Exodia the Forbidden One * Change of Heart * Thousand-Eyes Restrict * Torrential Tribute * United We Stand * Mage Power Ultra Rares in DB2 (Dark Beginning Volume 2) * Dark Necrofear * Blade Knight * Barrel Dragon * Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight * Obnoxious Celtic Guard * Vampire Lord * Insect Queen * Dark Ruler Ha Des * Freed the Matchless General * Tyrant Dragon * Injection Fairy Lily * Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi * Guardian Sphinx * Fushioh Richie * Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth Ultra Rares in DR1 (Dark Revelation Volume 1) * Lava Golem * Byser Shock * Nightmare Wheel * Spell Canceller * XYZ-Dragon Cannon * Breaker the Magical Warrior * Dark Paladin * Double Spell * Diffusion Wave-Motion * Kaiser Glider * Interdimensional Matter Transporter * Cost Down * Skull Archfiend of Lightning * Blast Held by a Tribute * Judgment of Anubis Ultra Rares in DR2 (Dark Revelation Volume 2) * Strike Ninja * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning * Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End * Dark Magician of Chaos * Black Tyranno * Insect Princess * Levia-Dragon - Daedalus * Invader of Darkness * Blowback Dragon * Archlord Zerato * Mazera DeVille * Spirit of the Pharaoh * Ghost Knight of Jackal * Dark Magic Attack * The End of Anubis * Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord Ultra Rares in DR3 (Dark Revelation Volume 3) * Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 * Mystic Swordsman LV4 * Armed Dragon LV7 * Inferno Fire Blast * The Creator * Mystic Swordsman LV6 * Silent Swordsman LV3 * Perfect Machine King * Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys * Silent Swordsman LV5 * Gearfried the Swordmaster * Gatling Dragon * Ancient Gear Golem * Reshef the Dark Being * Elemental Hero Flame Wingman * Elemental Hero Thunder Giant Ultra Rares in DR04 (Dark Revelation Volume 4) * Winged Kuriboh LV10 * Cyber Dragon * Cyber Twin Dragon * Cyber End Dragon * Sillva, Warlord of Dark World * Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World * Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman * Pot of Avarice * Uria, Lord of Searing Flames * Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder * Raviel, Lord of Phantasms * Treeborn Frog * Cyber Phoenix * Voltanis the Adjudicator * Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon * Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer Ultra Rares from SOD onwards Note: At this point, Booster Packs began to contain 4 Ultra Rares instead of the previous 10. In addition, the ratio of Ultra Rares changed to 1:24, instead of the previous 1:12. This made them slightly harder to get then today's Secret Rares. Ultra Rares in SOD (Soul of the Duelist) * Armed Dragon LV7 * Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 * Inferno Fire Blast * Mystic Swordsman LV4 Ultra Rares in RDS (Rise of Destiny) * Mystic Swordsman LV6 * Perfect Machine King * Silent Swordsman LV3 * The Creator Ultra Rares in FET (Flaming Eternity) * Gatling Dragon * Gearfried the Swordmaster * Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys * Silent Swordsman LV5 Ultra Rares in TLM (The Lost Millennium) * Ancient Gear Golem * Elemental Hero Flame Wingman * Elemental Hero Thunder Giant * Reshef the Dark Being Ultra Rares in CRV (Cybernetic Revolution) * Cyber End Dragon * Power Bond * UFOroid Fighter * Winged Kuriboh LV10 Ultra Rares in EEN (Elemental Energy) * Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster * Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman * Elemental Hero Tempest * Elemental Hero Wildedge Ultra Rares in SOI (Shadow of Infinity) * Cyber Laser Dragon * Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder * Raviel, Lord of Phantasms * Uria, Lord of Searing Flames Ultra Rares in EOJ (Enemy of Justice) * Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster * Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer * Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer * Voltanis the Adjudicator Ultra Rares in POTD (Power of the Duelist) * Chimeratech Overdragon * Elemental Hero Aqua Neos * Elemental Hero Dark Neos * Elemental Hero Flare Neos Ultra Rares in CDIP (Cyberdark Impact) * Allure Queen LV7 * Cyber Ogre 2 * Cyberdark Dragon * Dark Lucius LV8 Ultra Rares in STON (Strike of Neos) * Elemental Hero Air Neos * Elemental Hero Glow Neos * Elemental Hero Grand Neos * Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World Ultra Rares in FOTB (Force of the Breaker) * Elemental Hero Captain Gold * Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus * Rare Value * Volcanic Doomfire Ultra Rares in TAEV (Tactical Evolution) * Elemental Hero Darkbright * Crystal Seer * Desert Twister * Chthonian Emperor Dragon * Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes Ultra Rares in GLAS (Gladiator's Assault) * Evil Hero Inferno Wing * Evil Hero Lightning Golem * Enishi, Shien's Chancellor * Test Tiger * Security Orb Ultra Rares from PTDN onwards Note: At this point, Booster Packs that have continued to contain 4 or 5 Ultra Rares in a Booster Set have now been changed to 10. The ratios of Ultra Rares that have used to be 1:24 are now 1:12. Ultra Rares in PTDN (Phantom Darkness) * Yubel - Terror Incarnate * Dark Horus * Dark Nephthys * Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth * The Beginning of the End * Drastic Drop Off * Darknight Parshath * Allure of Darkness * Vampire's Curse * Metal Reflect Slime Ultra Rares in LODT (Light of Destruction) *Arcana Force XXI - The World *Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress *Celestia, Lightsworn Angel *Phantom Dragon *Destiny End Dragoon *Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem *Solar Recharge *Super-Ancient Dinobeast *Dangerous Machine Type-6 *Maximum Six Ultra Rares in TDGS (The Duelist Genesis) *Montage Dragon *Dark Hunter *Multiple Piece Golem *Nitro Warrior *Stardust Dragon *Red Dragon Archfiend *Goyo Guardian *Thought Ruler Archfiend *Emergency Teleport *Psychic Overload Ultra Rares in CSOC (Crossroads of Chaos) *Rose, Warrior of Revenge *Tytannial, Princess of Camellias *Plaguespreader Zombie *Turbo Warrior *Black Rose Dragon *Doomkaiser Dragon *Revived King Ha Des *Mark of the Rose *Psychokinesis *Seed of Flame Ultra Rares in CRMS (Crimson Crisis) *Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode *Doomkaiser Dragon/Assault Mode *Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode *Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode *Lifeforce Harmonizer *Blackwing Armor Master *Hyper Psychic Blaster *Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar *Bone Crusher *Violet Witch Ultra Rares in RGBT (Raging Battle) *Strong Wind Dragon *Blackwing - Elphin the Raven *Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu *Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu *Koa'ki Meiru Drago *Exploder Dragonwing *Power Tool Dragon *Trident Dragon *Forbidden Chalice *Grave of the Super Ancient Organism Ultra Rares in ANPR (Ancient Prophecy) *Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor *Earthbound Immortal Cusillu *Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua *Ancient Fairy Dragon *Ancient Sacred Wyvern *XX-Saber Gottoms *Koa'ki Meiru Ghoulungulate *Koa'ki Meiru Gravirose *Flamvell Commando *Gaia Plate the Earth Giant Ultra Rares in SOVR (Stardust Overdrive) *Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua *Earthbound Immortal Uru *Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca *Crusader of Endymion *Divine Grace - Northwemko *Majestic Star Dragon *Blackwing - Silverwind the Ascendant *Explosive Magician *Koa'ki Meiru Maximus *Yellow Baboon, Archer of the Forest Ultra Rares in ABPF (Absolute Powerforce) *Battle Fader *Witch of the Black Rose *Koa'ki Meiru Urknight *Garlandolf, King of Destruction *Majestic Red Dragon *Drill Warrior *Sun Dragon Inti *Moon Dragon Quilla *XX-Saber Hyunlei *Alchemist of Black Spells Ultra Rares in TSHD (The Shining Darkness) *Blackwing - Breeze the Zephyr *Herald of Perfection *Black-Winged Dragon *Chaos King Archfiend *Infernity Doom Dragon *Splendid Rose *Cards for Black Feathers *Into the Void *Intercept Wave *XX-Saber Darksoul Ultra Rares in DREV (Duelist Revolution) *Effect Veiler *Naturia Bamboo Shoot *Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste *Thunder Unicorn *Voltic Bicorn *Lightning Tricorn *Scrap Dragon *Wattchimera *Solemn Warning *Chivalry Ultra Rares in STBL (Starstrike Blast) * Power Giant * Glow-Up Bulb * Supreme Arcanite Magician * Gaia Drake, the Universal Force * Shooting Star Dragon * Red Nova Dragon * Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 "Burei" * Scrap Twin Dragon * Tuning * Mischief of the Yokai Ultra Rares in STOR (Storm of Ragnarok) * Legendary Six Samurai - Enishi * Thor, Lord of the Aesir * Loki, Lord of the Aesir * Odin, Father of the Aesir * Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En * Karakuri Steel Shogun mdl 00X "Bureido" * Atomic Scrap Dragon * Gleipnir, the Fetters of Fenrir * Karakuri Muso mdl 818 "Haipa" * The Nordic Lights Ultra Rares in EXVC (Extreme Victory) * Blackwing - Kogarashi the Wanderer * Junk Berserker * Life Stream Dragon * T.G. Wonder Magician * T.G. Blade Blaster * T.G. Halberd Cannon * Overmind Archfiend * Mara of the Nordic Alfar * Gladiator Beast Essedarii * Elemental Hero Neos Knight Ultra Rares in GENF (Generation Force) * Space-Time Police * Number 17: Leviathan Dragon * Number 34: Terror-Byte * Wind-Up Zenmaister * Leviair the Sea Dragon * Wonder Wand * Raigeki Bottle * Piercing Moray * Elemental HERO Nova Master * A Hero Lives Ultra Rares in PHSW (Photon Shockwave) * Xyz Gift * Evolzar Laggia * Thunder End Dragon * Number 10: Illumiknight * Wind-Up Kitten * Evolsaur Cerato * Photon Veil * Latinum, Exarch of Dark World * Sergeant Electro * Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon Ultra Rares in ORCS (Order of Chaos) * Inzektor Sword - Zektkaliber * Twin Photon Lizard * Xyz Reflect * Inzektor Giga-Mantis * Wind-Up Carrier Zenmaity * Evolzar Solda * Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo * Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja * Number 96: Dark Mist * Number C39: Utopia Ray Ultra Rares in GAOV (Galactic Overlord) * Number 25: Force Focus * Number 32: Shark Drake * Hieratic Dragon of Sutekh * Zekt Conversion * Xyz Unit * Night Beam * Inzektor Exa-Stag * Draconnection * Beetron * Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon Ultra Rares in REDU (Return of the Duelist) * Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech * Superdimensional Robot Galaxy Destroyer * Hierophant of Prophecy * Madolche Puddingcess * Silver Sentinel * Spellbook Magician of Prophecy * Spellbook of Secrets * Prophecy Destroyer * Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon * Heroic Champion - Excalibur Ultra Rares in ABYR (Abyss Rising) * Madolche Queen Tiaramisu * Mermail Abyssgaios * Empress of Prophecy * Number 9: Dyson Sphere * Heroic Champion - Gandiva * Mermail Abysslinde * Abyss-sphere * Spellbook of Fate * That Wacky Alchemy! * Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss Ultra Rares in CBLZ (Cosmo Blazer) * Breakthrough Skill * Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Bear * Mermail Abyssteus * Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights * Number 53: Heart-eartH * ZW - Leo Arms * Lightning Chidori * Quick Booster * Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Tiger King * Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon Ultra Rares in LTGY (Lord of the Tachyon Galaxy) * Gauntlet Launcher * Mecha Phantom Beast Hamstrat * Harpie Channeler * Number C105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus * Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force * Scramble!! Scramble!! * Noble Knight Gwalchavad * Mermail Abyssbalaen * Constellar Omega * Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon Ultra Rares in JOTL (Judgment of the Light) * Bujin Yamato * Masked Chameleon * Mecha Phantom Beast Blue Impala * Mecha Phantom Beast Aerosguin * Cockadoodledoo * Shapesister * Coach Captain Bearman * Xyz Encore * Rank-Up-Magic - Numeron Force * Bujintei Susanowo Ultra Rares in SHSP (Shadow Specters) * Bujin Mikazuchi * Genomix Fighter * Vampire Sorcerer * Return of the Monarchs * Crimson Knight Vampire Bram * Celestial Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius * Sacred Noble Knight of King Artorigus * Sinister Yorishiro * Ghostrick Alucard * Bujintei Kagutsuchi Ultra Rares in LVAL (Legacy of the Valiant) * Bujin Arasuda * Gravekeeper's Nobleman * Gravekeeper's Oracle * Sylvan Marshalleaf * Sylvan Hermitree * Alsei, the Sylvan High Protector * Number 101: Silent Honor ARK * Number C101: Silent Honor DARK * Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force * Bujintei Tsukuyomi Ultra Rares in PRIO (Primal Origin) * Sylvan Sagequoia * Bujin Hirume * Madolche Angelly * Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon * Artifact Durendal * Artifact Ignition * Sylvan Charity * Artifact Sanctum * Bujingi Sinyou * Noble Knights of the Round Table Ultra Rares in DUEA (Duelist Alliance) * Satellarknight Deneb * Chiwen, Light of the Yang Zing * El Shaddoll Winda * El Shaddoll Construct * Saffira, Queen of Dragons * Stellarnova Alpha * Sinister Shadow Games * Yang Zing Creation * Doomstar Magician * Felis, Lightsworn Archer Ultra Rares in NECH (The New Challengers) * Qliphort Scout * Jiaotu, Darkness of the Yang Zing * Night Dragolich * Zaborg the Mega Monarch * Denko Sekka * Herald of Ultimateness * Stellarknight Triverr * Saqlifice * Fusion Reserve * Rubic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss Ultra Rares in SECE (Secrets of Eternity) * Infernoid Harmadik * Qliphort Stealth * Apoqliphort Skybase * Caius the Mega Monarch * Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon * Metaphys Horus * Stellarknight Constellar Diamond * Sky Cavalry Centaurea * Eye of the Void * Swordsman of Revealing Light Ultra Rares in CROS (Crossed Souls) * Satellarknight Zefrathuban * Zefraxi, Treasure of the Yang Zing * Infernoid Pirmais * Infernoid Devyaty * Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir * Madolche Puddingcess Chocolat-a-la-Mode * Lose 1 Turn * The Terminus of the Burning Abyss Ultra Rares in CORE (Clash of Rebellions) * Igknight Templar * Aromage Rosemary * Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond * Cards of the Red Stone * Kozmo Farmgirl * Absorb Fusion * Hi-Speedroid Kendama Ultra Rares in DOCS (Dimension of Chaos) * Charging Gaia the Fierce Knight * Majespecter Raccoon - Bunbuku * Frightfur Sabre-Tooth * Igknight Reload * Super Soldier Shield * Majespecter Tornado * Kozmo Strawman Ultra Rares in BOSH (Breakers of Shadow) * Buster Blader, the Destruction Swordmaster * Shiranui Spectralsword * Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon * Enlightenment Paladin * Buster Dragon * Shiranui Shogunsaga * Quaking Mirror Force * Kozmo Tincan * Neptabyss, the Atlantean Prince * Black Luster Soldier - Sacred Soldier Ultra Rares in SHVI (Shining Victories) * Dragon Spirit of White * Sage with Eyes of Blue * The White Stone of Ancients * Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord * Amorphage Lechery * Lunalight Panther Dancer * Amorphous Persona * Unwavering Bond * Stardust Sifr Divine Dragon * Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity Ultra Rares in TDIL (The Dark Illusion) * Master Peace, the True Dracoslayer * True King Agnimazud, the Vanisher * Shiranui Solitaire * Block Dragon * Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend * Floodgate Trap Hole * Premature Return * Subterror Behemoth Umastryx * Subterror Behemoth Stalagmo * SPYRAL Super Agent Ultra Rares in INOV (Invasion Vengeance) * Crystron Citree * True King Bahrastos, the Fathomer * Metalfoes Mithrilium * Meteor Black Comet Dragon * Crystron Quandax * Crystron Phoenix * Denglong, First of the Yang Zing * Darktellarknight Batlamyus * Catalyst Field * Subterror Behemoth Ultramafus Ultra Rares in RATE (Raging Tempest) * Performapal Dag Daggerman * Windwitch - Ice Bell * Windwitch - Snow Bell * Zoodiac Thoroughblade * Crystron Quariongandrax * Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon * Zoodiac Tigermortar * SPYGAL Misty * Windwitch - Glass Bell * Dark Contract with the Entities Ultra Rares in MACR (Maximum Crisis) * Majesty Maiden, the True Dracocaster * Ignis Heat, the True Dracowarrior * Dinomight Knight, the True Dracofighter * Dreiath III, the True Dracocavalry General * Mariamne, the True Dracophoenix * Performapal Gatlinghoul * Zoodiac Chakanine * True Draco Heritage * True King's Return * SPYRAL GEAR - Fully Armed Ultra Rares in COTD (Code of the Duelist) * Salvagent Driver * Trickstar Candina * World Chalice Guardragon * Lee the World Chalice Fairy * Punishment Dragon * Trickstar Holly Angel * Trickstar Light Stage * March of the Dark Brigade * Spellbook of Knowledge * Castle Link Ultra Rares in CIBR (Circuit Break) * Magnarokket Dragon * Altergeist Marionetter * Altergeist Meluseek * Trickstar Black Catbat * Gouki Thunder Ogre * Altergeist Primebanshee * Asymmetaphys * Arrivalrivals * Broken Line * SPYRAL Double Helix Ultra Rares in EXFO (Extreme Force) * Mythical Beast Garuda * Mythical Beast Jackal King * Excode Talker * Triple Burst Dragon * Mekk-Knight Spectrum Supreme * Clara & Rushka, the Ventriloduo * Boot Sector Launch * Mythical Bestiary * World Legacy's Secret * Isolde, Two Tales of the Noble Knights Ultra Rares in FLOD (Flames of Destruction) * Altergeist Multifaker * Elementsaber Makani * Elementsaber Molehu * Iron Dragon Tiamaton * Trickstar Bella Madonna * Knightmare Goblin * World Legacy Succession * Palace of the Elemental Lords * Elemental Training * Network Trap Hole Ultra Rares in CYHO (Cybernetic Horizon) * Cyber Dragon Herz * Cyberse Magician * Dragunity Knight - Ascalon * Crusadia Equimax * Cyber Dragon Sieger * Danger! Chupacabra! * Danger!? Jackalope? * Realm of Danger! * Danger! Zone * Sacred Noble Knight of King Custennin Ultra Rares in SOFU (Soul Fusion) * Thunder Dragondark * Thunder Dragonhawk * Thunder Dragonroar * Cyberse Clock Dragon * Galaxy-Eyes Solflare Dragon * Orcustrion * Thunder Dragon Fusion * Danger! Response Team * Morgan, the Enchantress of Avalon * Heritage of the Chalice Special Packs Ultra Rares in LC01 (Legendary Collection) * Slifer the Sky Dragon * The Winged Dragon of Ra * Obelisk the Tormentor * Dark Magician * Blue-Eyes White Dragon * Red-Eyes B. Dragon Ultra Rares in LC02 (Legendary Collection 2) * Uria, Lord of Searing Flames * Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder * Raviel, Lord of Phantasms * Darklord Asmodeus * Darklord Superbia * Darklord Edeh Arae * Cyber Larva * Lion Alligator * Spawn Alligator * Elemental HERO Great Tornado * Parallel World Fusion * Dragonic Tactics * Court of Justice Ultra Rares in LCGX (Legendary Collection 2: Mega Packs) * Neos Wiseman * Card Blocker * Elemental HERO Electrum * Elemental HERO Chaos Neos * Evil HERO Infernal Sniper * Elemental HERO Divine Neos * Miracle Fusion * The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh * Instant Fusion * Dark Fusion * Kid Guard * Mirror Gate * Rainbow Dragon * Crystal Release * Crystal Tree * Cyber Dragon * Proto-Cyber Dragon * Cyber Phoenix * Cyber Valley * Future Fusion * Magical Mallet * Light End Dragon * Hydrogeddon * Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes * White Night Dragon * Kasha * Ice Queen * Shutendoji * Armityle the Chaos Phantom * Macro Cosmos * Dimensional Prison * Gladiator Beast Octavius * Rainbow Dragon * Jain, Lightsworn Paladin * Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior * Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner * Wulf, Lightsworn Beast * Aurkus, Lightsworn Druid * Gladiator Beast Lanista * Defensive Tactics Ultra Rares in TWED (Twilight Edition) * Honest Ultra Rares in IOC-SE (Invasion of Chaos Special Edition) * Gemini Elf * Magic Cylinder * Ring of Destruction * Lava Golem Ultra Rares in RDS-SE (Rise of Destiny Special Edition) * Diffusion Wave-Motion * Dark Magician Girl * Judgment of Anubis * Vampire Lord Ultra Rares in TLM-SE (The Lost Millennium Special Edition) * Invader of Darkness * Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End * Mazera DeVille * The End of Anubis Ultra Rare